ducktales_2017fandomcom-20200214-history
Scrooge McDuck
Scrooge McDuck= Scrooge McDuck ' is the uncle of Donald Duck and is the great-uncle of Huey, Dewey, and Louie Duck. In 2017, Scrooge turned 150 years old. Biography Scrooge McDuck is the richest duck in the world. He is an adventurer and has trotted some of the most exotic corners of the world in search of treasure and wealth. He earned gold through the Klondike Gold Rush. Scrooge is one of only seven people to know the secret identity of Gizmoduck and has hired him to defend Duckburg on his behalf. Appearance Scrooge is a white duck. He is about three feet tall. He wears a red frock coat with elbow patches, a black top hat, glasses, a black belt, a cane, and black spats. Personality Scrooge has much long term planning abilities. He is capable of taking advantage of opportunities and has been described as "smart" (Huey), "epic" (Dewey), and "rich" (Louie). Quotes * 'I made my name being tougher than the toughies and smarter than the smarties. And I made my money square.' * 'Curse me kilts!' * 'Bless me bagpipes!' * 'What the blazes?!' * 'Och, jings!' ---- * 'I never spend one PENNY more than I need to!' * 'Do you have any ''idea how many vengeance curses I have on my head!' * 'A dime sure means more when you have to work for it.' * 'Finally! A proper adventure!' * 'Luck has nothing to do with my success!' * 'This is the dumbest rebellion I have ever been part of.' * 'We will brave a new frontier! Chart the unknown!' * 'Heavenly hollyhock!' * 'If you pull a club out of a Scotsman's hand, you'd best be prepared to ''knock him out with it'''!' * 'Another year older, another year richer.' * '''Beans, beans, the magical fruit/Just plant your beans, then grab some loot!' * 'Some people find my scowl very appealing.' * 'I didn't get rich by wasting money! I got rich by besting my enemies!' * 'Yearly polishing of the money is a necessary expenditure! I may be filthy rich, but I'm not unsanitary.' * 'This is nothing! We could be on fire. Or the plane could be on fire. Or this could be a volcano. Everything could be on fire!' * 'Scat, you rapacious ogress!' * 'Come on, you Mephistophelan Medusa!' Appearances * Woo-oo! * Daytrip of Doom! * The Impossible Summit of Mt. Neverrest! * The Great Dime Chase! * The House of the Lucky Gander! * The Infernal Internship of Mark Beaks! * The Living Mummies of Toth-Ra! * The Spear of Selene! * Beware the B.U.D.D.Y System! * The Missing Links of Moorshire! * McMystery at McDuck McManor! * JAW$! * The Golden Lagoon of White Agony Plains! * From the Confidential Casefiles of Agent 22! * Who is Gizmoduck?! * The Other Bin of Scrooge McDuck! * Sky Pirates...In the Sky! * The Secret(s) of Castle McDuck! * The Last Crash of the Sunchaser! * The Shadow War! |-|Gallery= DT2017 - Scrooge Mcduck.png|Scrooge's Official Artwork Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.10.38 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.10.42 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.10.45 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.10.48 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.10.49 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.11.09 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.11.13 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.12.01 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.12.06 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.12.10 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.14.15 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.14.56 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.15.05 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.15.26 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.16.01 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.16.36 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.17.22 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.18.00 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.18.40 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.19.30 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.19.54 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.20.44 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.20.48 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.21.16 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.21.35 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.21.44 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.21.54 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.22.43 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.23.26 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.23.48 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.42.24 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.42.33 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.43.43 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.44.07 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.44.42 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.46.08 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.47.52 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.50.05 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.50.42 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-27 at 8.50.55 AM.png Scrooge_McDuck_Ducktales_Coloring_Page.png Category:Ducktales Reboot Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Smart Category:Ducks Category:Returning Characters Category:Scots Category:Billionaires Category:Trillionaires Category:Disney Crossy Road Category:Millionaires Category:Protagonists Category:Epic Heroes